The present invention relates to a device for an automatic gun, particularly a rapid-fire gun, at which is arranged a magazine and a feeding channel for ammunition extending between the magazine and the gun.
In the beginning and at the end of a burst of fire in an automatic gun, the rounds in the ammunition channel must rapidly be accelerated and retarded, respectively. If the gun then has magazine feed with many rounds in the magazine and the loading channel, there will be difficulties involved in achieving sufficient changes of speed, which are required for optimal rapid fire. The gun in question moreover utilizes an automatic loader, which is known in itself, with which the feed of the rounds in the last feeding steps does not take place at a constant speed, which also counteracts optimal rapid fire.